Cult of the Lily Rose
by Donners
Summary: Male shinobi have been disappearing all over Konoha and the kunoichi have been acting weird and naruto is the only one who can stop it.And what's this about a bloodline on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Cult of the Lily Rose

**A/N: this is my second fic and I hope you all like it and i will be uploading some more chapters to my other story later but thought that this on was to good not to upload so please enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

*BZZT, BZZT, BZZT SLAM* "AHH IT'S TOO EARLY" Naruto said to himself as he looked at his alarm clock. "I guess I better get up. I got to meet Neji for training soon" Naruto said to himself again as he went about his morning routine. After a quick shower and breakfast of instant ramen, Naruto left his apartment and lock it before heading to the Hyuuga compound.

Once Naruto arrived at the compound, he walked to the front door and knocked. "How can I help you Uzumaki-san?" the branch member who answered the door asked. "I was after Neji as we had training this morning" Naruto said to the branch member. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but Neji is unavailable for training today" the branch member said as they bowed and closed the door. As Naruto was leaving the compound he was thinking to himself. 'Something's not right here. Neji would have seen me about any changes to his schedule' he thought to himself. "**I agree kit. You best stay on high alert from now on.**" Kyuubi said as Naruto left to go and train by himself for the day.

After a gruelling day of training, Naruto made his way to Ichiraku ramen. "YATTA RAMEN TIME" Naruto said as he walked into the ramen stand. "Hi Naruto-kun what would you like today?" Ayame asked. "One bowl of pork miso please" Naruto said as he took his usual seat. As Ayame walked off to get Naruto's order ready, Naruto saw a tattoo on Ayame's shoulder. Looking at the tattoo Naruto noticed that realised that it was of half a red rose joined in the middle to half a white lily. "Hey Kyuubi did you see that tattoo?" Naruto mentally asked Kyuubi. "**Yes kit I did. There's something strange about that tattoo that I can't put my claw on it**" Kyuubi said as Naruto's order arrived. Just as he was about to start eating his ramen, Sakura entered the stand and sat next to him.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said to Naruto with a smile on her face. "Eh... Hi Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Oh I was in the mood for some ramen and thought I might come here and have some" Sakura replied, ordering what Naruto was having to eat. 'Something's definitely not right around here' Naruto thought to himself. "**Yes kit that's true**" Kyuubi said. As Sakura's order arrived Naruto went to eat his when Kyuubi yelled out "**DON'T KIT. THAT RAMEN HAAS BEN LACED WITH A SEDIDTIVE**" effectively stopping Naruto. "Is something wrong?" Ayame and Sakura asked in unison. Thinking quickly Naruto replied "I thought I heard Ero-sennin laughing outside" he said as the two girls ran to the stand entrance, allowing Naruto a chance to swap bowls with Sakura. "**Nicely done kit now act like nothing happened**" Kyuubi said as Naruto began eating his untainted bowl as the two girls returned to where they were before.

"He must of disappeared" Sakura said as she sat down and began to eat her ramen. Once Naruto had finished his bowl he got up and feinted a yawn. "that was nice Ayame-chan but I'm feeling a tired so I'll be heading off now" now he said as he feinted another yawn, payed for his meal and left, not noticing Ayame's sinister smirk while Sakura continued to eat her ramen. Suddenly Sakura started to feel drowsy before passing out. Seeing Sakura faint, Ayame ran over to her. "When did Naruto switch the bowls?" Ayame said to her as realisation struck her "of course. It was when we ran to the entrance but how did he know I laced the bowl with a sedative?" she said to herself again as she tried to make Sakura more comfortable.

Walking back to his apartment, Naruto stared having a mental conversation with Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuubi thanks for saving us back there but how did you know that my ramen was laced?" Naruto asked to a thinking Kyuubi. "**Your welcome kit and I knew your ramen was laced as I smelt it**" Kyuubi replied "**but that tattoo is bugging me and I can't quite put my paw on it**" Kyuubi said as Naruto arrived at his apartment. "**before I go kit I suggest you have a clone sleep in your bed for the next few nights and you sleep henged as whatever you want**" Kyuubi said as Naruto entered his apartment**. **"Okay I'll talk to you later" Naruto said. After tea and having a shower, Naruto did as Kyuubi suggested and henged into a kunai. For the next few days Naruto went through the same routine of looking for and failing to find any of his male friends to train with, going and training by himself and then going home and sleeping as Kyuubi suggested.

After following this routine for a few days, he was sleeping in his henged form when he heard his window breaking. Carefully releasing his henge, he saw a figure completely dressed in black approaching his clone. Slowly creeping up behind the intruder, Naruto grabbed a kunai and pushed it to the intruder's throat. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, pushing the kunai tighter to intruder's throat. Reaching up to Naruto's arm, the intruder grab it and elbowed Naruto in the guts, causing Naruto to stumble back ,his arm getting thrown off as he stumbled. Seizing the opportunity, the intruder went to make their escape as Naruto grabbed the intruder's balaclava and pulled it off revealing a head of platinum blonde hair and the same tattoo Ayame had on the crook of the intruder's neck. "Ino!" Naruto said as he watched the girl retreating over the rooftops. "What the hell is going on?" he exclaimed as he went back to bed.

Standing a dark room; Sakura, Ino and Ayame were looking at a silhouette of an enraged figure. "HE DID WHAT?" the figure yelled "he ambushed me and removed my balaclava" Ino said to the figure. "And he somehow detected the sedative in his ramen" Ayame said to the figure. "well we have to get him before his birthday or he could ruin or plans if we don't" the figure said "since you three couldn't deal with him, you'll be guarding out 'guests' for the next 5 nights. Now send in Kurenai as we'll need her expertise in genjutsu to catch him" the figure said as they dismissed the girls. "Soon my plan shall be fulfilled and Konoha will be under my control once we catch Naruto and stop his bloodline activating or the Sonisenkai will come back and ruin my plans" the figure said as let out a small chuckle as they waited for Kurenai to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Cult of the Lily Rose

**A/N: Here's the second chapter for this story and thanks to those who have reviewed it. If there is anything I can do to make the story better all constructive criticizum will be taken on board, but please no flaming**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Naruto woke the next morning and went through his morning routine before leaving to find Jaraiya. When he arrived at the first spot on his checklist: the hot spring; he found Jaraiya peeping on the girl's side. "Oh yeah this is some good material" Jaraiya said as he scribbled notes down while giggling like a school girl. "Hey Jaraiya-sennin" Naruto said, instantly getting the perverted hermit's attention. "What's up Naruto?" Jaraiya said in a dead serious tone. "I need to talk to you in private. Meet me at the 'spot' in ½ hour" Naruto said as Jaraiya nodded and shun shin away leaving Naruto to walk to the spot. Unbeknownst to Naruto, a figure was sitting on a roof top near by watching where he went.

The 'spot' was a secret cave hidden behind the waterfall near the forest of death. Over the years Naruto and Jaraiya had met here to exchange info and relax after dealing with their 'female troubles'. When Naruto got to the 'spot' he looked into the biometric scanner that Jaraiya had installed with the door so only Naruto and himself could enter. Once the scan had finished, Naruto entered the now open door. "Damn that hurts my eyes. Why couldn't it be a fingerprint scanner instead" Naruto mumbled as he walked into the living area the had made in the cave and sat on the couch opposite Jaraiya. "Ok gaki spill the beans" Jaraiya said "why did you call me here?" he said as Naruto started to talk. "I don't know what it is but something's wrong. Lately I haven't been able to find any of my male friends to train with and some of the girls have tried to drug me and one tried to do something to me last night after breaking into my apartment and I saw a tattoo on 2 of the girls that tried to do these things to me" he said, causing Jaraiya to sit bolt up right. "Which girls had the tattoos, where were they and what did the tattoos look like?" Jaraiya asked in such a way that it creeped Naruto out.

"The girls were Ino and Ayame" Naruto said hesitantly. "Ino's tattoo was on the crook of her neck and Ayame's was on her shoulder" he said as Jaraiya spoke up again. "And the tattoo?" he said as Naruto spoke again. "It was half a red rose joined to half a white lily" he said, causing Jaraiya to pale considerably. "No. Impossible. I thought the Fourth defeated them" Jaraiya muttered to himself. Hearing this Naruto spoke up. "Defeated who exactly?" he asked Jaraiya lent forward and spoke with a dead pan face. "Listen Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is a SSS secret" Jaraiya said to Naruto, who was starting to get nervous.

"After the last shinobi war you father, the Fourth Hokage, made a lot of enemies. One of those enemies was a group called the Cult of the Lily Rose. This group was made up of a bunch of power hungry women that wanted to take control of Konoha by abducting men and how do I put this, retrained them while taking samples off them." Jaraiya said as he let Naruto absorb the information he had just been told. "Your father defeated them by using his bloodline: the Sonisenkai to stop them and reverse the damage they had done." He said as he let Naruto absorb the last of the information after which he promptly fainted.

When Naruto came to, he saw Jaraiya sitting there with a beer in his hand. "Here have some liquid courage" he said as he passed the beer to Naruto. "Thanks I needed that" Naruto said as he took a sip and placed it on the table in front of him. "So what's so special about this bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"The Sonisenkai was the kekkei genkai of the Namikaze clan. There are four stages that I know of. The first stage makes you immune to genjutsu, the second stage makes ninjutsu less effective on you, the third stage was where your father made it to and it allows you to heal and reverse any physical damage or alterations to you or another person as well as any mental alterations to you or another person as well, the fourth stage only on person managed to unlock and it makes all genjutsu, ninjutsu, summons and kekkei genkai that are used on you instead off hurting you will affect/injure the user of it and it can only be stopped by the person they're attacking." Jaraiya said as Naruto piqued up at this. "The bloodline activates at the age of 17. How old are you again Naruto?" Jaraiya said. "17 in 2 days" Naruto said. "Good. From no on I want you to stay here til it unlocks so I can help you master it." Jaraiya said. "Now I must go. I have some items I need to collect and I should be back in a couple of days" He said as he got up to leave. "How will I know it's you and not an impostor trying to get in here once you leave?" Naruto asked. "Hmm good point. How about this" Jaraiya said "you ask what your name means and I reply annoying blond gaki?" he asked Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Now I must go but I'll be back as soon as I can" Jaraiya said as he walked to the door. "oh and one more thing, if someone manages to get in here I've set up a chakra disabling cage and the switch for it is next to the light switch" he yelled out from the doorway before exiting the cave. Once outside Jaraiya shun shin away while the figure who had been casing the area out disappeared as well.

"Enter" the masked figure said as they heard a knock on the door. "How can I help you Kurenai-chan?" the figure asked as they turned and saw who had entered. "I have locate Naruto but there's a problem" Kurenai said "it look like he has told Jaraiya about what's been happening and is now in a safe house sorts" she said. "I tried to get in but it's protected by a bio-metric eye scanner" "hmm I see" the figure said. "Come back here at lunch time tomorrow. I should have something to help you deal with that" the figure said as Kurenai nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Cult of the Lily Rose

**A/N: sorry for a short chapter but it needs to be for the next one to make sense.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Kurenai returned as she was told the next day and waited til she was summoned before entering. "Ah Kurenai-chan I'm glad you're here" the masked person said "I believe that this should help you get Naruto" the masked person said, throwing Kurenai a small package which she promptly opened and found a set of contacts in it. "Those contacts should allow you to enter the safe house. Now go and if you're not back in 2 days I will send someone to retrieve you" the person said "now go and get him" the masked person said as Kurenai bowed and left to go catch Naruto.

"*sigh* Geez I'm bored" Naruto muttered to himself as he gave up trying to read the scroll in front of him. It had been like this since Naruto woke up. He ate, trained and read in a countinous loop and it was starting to make him go mad when the door to the cave opened and Jaraiya appeared. "Hi Ero-sennin" Naruto said as he got up and walk towards the cage button without being to obvious. "Hi Naruto how have things been going while I was out?" Jaraiya asked as Naruto edged closer to the button. "Alright" Naruto said. "I was wondering what my name meant?" he said as he edged even closer to the button. "That's easy. It means maelstrom whirlpool" Jaraiya said as Naruto pushed the button. "Wrong answer" Naruto said as the cage fell over 'Jaraiya' and dispelled the henge, revealing Kurenai. "How did you know I wasn't Jaraiya?" Kurenai asked. "You answered the question wrong and that cage disables your chakra so you can't use genjutsu" Naruto said much to Kurenai's dismay. "So what are you going to do with me?" Kurenai asked, knowing full well she was at Naruto's mercy. "Leave you in there so Jaraiya can 'interview' you" Naruto said. "Now what do you want to eat" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Later that night the real Jaraiya arrived at the cave and found Kurenai in the cage and Naruto doubled over and convulsing in pain. "What's happening?" Jaraiya asked. "He was getting some supper for me when he grabbed his head and collapsed in pain" Kurenai said. "What's the time?" Jaraiya asked as Kurenai checked her watch. "12:05" she said. "His bloodline is activating" Jaraiya said as he raced to Naruto's side, who had just stop convulsing in pain. "It's now activated. Happy birthday Naruto" Jaraiya said as he picked Naruto up and took him to one of the beds in the cave.

**A/N: I wonder if anyone can work out who the masked figure is**


	4. Chapter 4

Cult of the Lily Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Naruto woke the next morning with a splitting headache. "Man I feel like Sakura used my head as a speed bag" Naruto said to himself as he got changed and headed to the kitchen. "Happy birthday gaki" Jaraiya said as Naruto entered the room. Getting up, Jaraiya gave Naruto a box. "Thanks Ero-sennin" Naruto said as he opened the box. "What's this?" he asked as he picked two scrolls up out of the box and looked at Jaraiya who was gapping like a fish. "I guess I better explain this" Jaraiya said, handing Naruto a mirror. Looking into the mirror, Naruto saw his eyes had changed to emerald green with 5 gold tomes surrounding the pupil. "What happened to my eyes?" Naruto asked. "It looks like your bloodline has activated but I have never seen the Sonisenkai have eyes like that" Jaraiya said as Naruto gave him a hug. "Thanks for the present Ero-sennin" Naruto said. "No problem gaki" Jaraiya said as Naruto left to read the scrolls.

Once Naruto found a secluded spot in the cave he sat down to read the scrolls he had opened the first one and nearly dropped it as it was from his father.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then your bloodline has activated so happy birthday. It also means that me and your mum; Kushina Uzumaki; have both passed away. As Jaraiya has told you, there are 4 documented stages of the Sonisenkai but there is a 5__th__ stage that was never documented as the only person to activate as you have had to of under go extreme abuse for many years, both physically and mentally. The 5__th__ stage causes your eyes to turn green and have 5 gold tomes surrounding the pupil on each eye. If you activate this stage it allows you to see deep into the depths of someone's mind and find there deepest secrets as well as allowing you to turn them into a tool for your use via mental control. It also allows you to disable other bloodlines; Rinngen included, and have control over nearly all seals._

_Remember this Naruto that your mum and I love you and not to abuse your gift of the Sonisenkai as you will regret it if you do._

_Love,_

_Minato Namikaze_

After reading the scroll, Naruto broke down in to tears. After recomposing himself he read the second scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have passed away and so has my husband, your father. If you are wondering who I am, I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother and princess of the Land of Whirlpool. Despite what you might have heard, Whirlpool was not destroyed in the last shinobi war but your father used a seal to protect it. I told them that when you turned 17 that you would head there._

_Please remember that I love you and wish I could have watched you grow up_

_Love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. the seal at the bottom of this scroll contains a summon scroll that many people have tried to steal in the past but it will only accept the blood of an Uzumaki. I hope that you grow up to be like your father._

Naruto again burst into tears before recomposing himself and unsealing the summoning scroll.

When Naruto looked at the summoning scroll, it was 3ft long and 1 1/2 ft wide and had the kanji for myths and legends on it. Looking a bit confused, Naruto took the scroll to show Jaraiya. "Hey pervy sage do you know anything about this?" Naruto asked as he approached Jaraiya who was in the middle of interrogating Kurenai. "Know anything about what?" Jaraiya asked as he turned to face Naruto, who was holding the scroll. Upon seeing the scroll Jaraiya and Kurenai both went bug eyed. "Impossible, that scroll was reportedly destroyed with whirlpool!" Kurenai said. "And it belonged to the whirlpool royal family" Jaraiya added. "So what does that mean?" Naruto asked. "It means that you control the most powerful summoning scroll around. Even Madara Uchiha is scared of that scroll" Jaraiya said before looking at Naruto with a serious face. "Where did you get this scroll gaki?" he asked. "I got it form one of the scrolls you gave me" Naruto said as he chucked the scrolls to Jaraiya who caught them and read them and started chuckling to himself. "Well you really are the number 1 most unpredictable ninja" Jaraiya said. "Mr Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the 4th Hokage and son to the princess from the land of whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki. Talk about a hell of a family legacy" Jaraiya said as he started to chuckle again and Kurenai went bug eyed. "It said that my mum said that when I turned 17 I would go and see whirlpool so we best be going there then." Naruto said "okay but what do we do with her?" Jaraiya asked, thumbing at Kurenai. "Release her and let her report to whoever but you'll have to wait here and release her once I get to Tanzuka. I'll send Gamachi to inform you once I get there" Naruto said to Jaraiya before disappearing to get to Tanzuka.

**A/N: I hope every one likes this chapter and in the next one the boss of the Cult of the Lily Rose will be revealed but i would like to see who people think it is. **

**I will try to up date soon but as to when exactlly I have no idea.**

**Thanks to all that have been read and reviewed and if you have any suggestions for the story, let us know and i will see if i can use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cult of the Lily Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Once Naruto had reached Tanzuka and sent Gamachi to tell Jaraiya who released Kurenai who immediately went to report to the head of the lily rose. Once Kurenai got the headquarters, she raced up to the leader's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" the person in the room said. "Ah Kurenai-chan how did your assignment go?" the person said as they stepped forward, revealing that they were wearing an ANBU style mask. "I've come to report one Naruto Uzumaki has activated his bloodline but not just that he has the summon scroll of myths and legends" Kurenai said as she bowed in shame. "Also he is heading to the land of whirlpool" she said as the masked figure tensed.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! BOTH OF THOSE HAVE BEEN DESTROYED SINCE THE LAST SHINOBI WAR" the figure bellowed before calming down. "It seems that the forth used a convincing genjutsu and a seal to protect whirlpool and the scroll" Kurenai said. "We must stop him before he gets to Whirlpool" the masked person said. "Summon Anko and Hana for me" they said as Kurenai stood, bowed and left.

"it looks like our little Naruto-kun is proving to be quite a problem for our plans wouldn't you agree Tsunade-chan?" the masked person asked as they turned and faced Tsunade who was chained to the desk that was hidden in the shadows like pet dog. "Yes Shizune-sama" Tsunade replied in a very submissive tone. "Good girl Tsunade for agreeing with me" Shizune said as she removed her mask and started to stoke Tsunade's naked form like a pet cat. "and for being such a good girl I'll give you a special treat" she said as she knelt down and placed a kiss on Tsunade's lips before starting to make out with her after having activated the privacy seals.

Two hours later Anko and Hana were standing in front of a masked Shizune who had finished making out with Tsunade who she knocked out afterwards. "You summoned us?" Anko said to Shizune. "Yes I did as I have a special mission for you two" Shizune said. "It seems that Naruto Uzumaki is making his way to the land of whirlpool as we speak. Your mission is to stop him before he reaches there or our whole operation could be in jeopardy" Shizune said. "And be extremely cautious as he has activated his bloodline and has the summoning scroll for myths and legends" she said as the two women nodded and left.

'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Naruto-kun but I can at least warn you' Tsunade thought to herself as she regain consciousness. As silently as she could, Tsunade made a hawk summon and whispered a message to it before it silently left. ' I hope that it reaches Naruto before Anko and Hana do or he's going to be in deep shit' Tsunade thought to herself as Shizune sat in the leather bound chair next to Tsunade and started to pet her, much to Tsunade's humiliation.

ELSEWHERE….

Naruto was on the outskirts of the fire country when the hawk Tsunade made landed in front of him and began to speak. "Get to whirlpool quickly as Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka are coming after you. Get to whirlpool quickly before it's too late" the hawk said before disappearing. Once he heard this, Naruto picked up his pace as headed towards whirlpool.

A few hours later Naruto was at the front of the gates for Whirlpool when two guards appeared in front of him and approached him. "State your name and business" one of the guards said. "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze from Konoha, my mother said I should visit here when I turned 17" Naruto said as he produced one of the scrolls given to him by Jaraiya. "Let me see that" the guard said as he snatched the scroll off Naruto and started to read it.

Upon reading the scroll the guard dropped to one knee. "Please forgive me Uzumaki-sama I didn't know. It's a great honour to meet you. Our village has waited for this day for so long" the guard said as his partner read the scroll and followed his partner's suit. "Please guys don't call me Uzumaki-sama as it's not my thing. Please just call me Naruto" Naruto said as the guards stood up. "As you wish Naruto-sama" the guards said. "Now quickly follow us as the village council will want to see you" the guards said in unison as the escorted Naruto to the council office.

When Naruto entered the Whirlpool council office the first thing he noticed was how well lit it was, a stark contrast to the Konoha council office. Another thing he noticed was that 95% of the whirlpool council were female. "Uzukage we have Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze with us" one of the guards said, causing as excited murmur to breakout in the council room. "Thank you, you two. You will both be getting a bonus for this" the Uzukage said from behind their ANBU style mask, which Naruto looked at for a few minutes before it dawned on him. "Thank you Uzukage-sama" the two guards said as the bowed and left.

Once the guards had left Naruto spoke up. "I know you. You're Neko-chan from ANBU if I remember correctly" he said as the Uzukage started to laugh. "My you are good Naruto-kun and just so you know my real name is Yugao Uzuki" Yugao said as she removed her mask. "The reason I was in the Konoha ANBU force was because your mother asked me to so I could watch over you and her. Unfortunately your mother died 27 minutes after giving birth to you or so I was told and your father died after he sealed the Kyuubi into you" Yugao said, pausing to let Naruto take in all the info he had just received. "But unlike those morons in Konoha, the people of this village view you as a national hero" one of the councillors said.

"Now then do you have any questions?" Yugao asked Naruto. "Yeah why are there so many women on the council?" Naruto asked. "A valid question Naruto-sama" Yugao said as she looked at Naruto. "The reason is simple. After the last shinobi war most of our men had perished and to prevent our city falling into chaos the male council members that had died had their positions passed on to their spouses" Yugao said as Naruto nodded to show he understood. "Now I'm guessing that you must be tired so tomorrow I'll continue this meeting and show you around as well as introduce you to some people. Now I suggest you go and get some sleep. A guard outside will show you to your family estate" Yugao said as Naruto bowed and exited.

Once Naruto left the council office, he was looking around the main reception area for a guard when he spotted one exiting a near-by office. Upon seeing the guard Naruto dashed over to him and began to speak. "Um… excuse me but could you please show me where the Uzumaki estate is?" Naruto asked. "What's it to you kid?" the guard asked gruffly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the Uzukage told me to ask someone to take me there" Naruto said as the guard dropped to one knee and dropped his head. "U…U…Uzumaki-sama please forgive my impertinence. I didn't know it was you" the guard said as everyone in the reception area turned and looked at Naruto before swarming around him. "Please give Uzumaki-sama some space" the guard said as he got to his feet to hold the crowd back. "If you would follow me quickly I will show you to your family estate" the guard said as he led Naruto to the door while keeping the crowd at bay.

**A/N: Sorry to all for the delay on this story but i had massive write's block with it but i hope you all like this chapter.**

**Also i have a poll on my profile at the moment that is to do with what character people would like me to pair with naruto if/when i do another fic. I will close the poll if a) it has been three weeks since i put this chapter up, b) if one character gets more than 50% or c) the poll gets more than 100 hits. I look foward to seeing the results of it and i will try to get more chapters up on my stories soon but until then enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cult of the Lily Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

As Naruto was walking to his family estate with the guard he saw the villagers stare and whisper about him. What creeped him out was they were not belittling him but praising him. "Here we are Uzumaki-sama" the guard said, snapping Naruto from his train of thoughts. Catching the sight of his family estate Naruto was lost for words. Standing before him were four buildings. The shortest of which was as big as the Hokage tower and the tallest one was behind the other 3 and loomed over the top of the others to such an extent the shortest one was made to look like a 2 storey building in comparison.

"You got to be kidding me! This is my mother's estate?" Naruto exclaimed as the guard spoke up. "No this is no joke. This is your mother's or should I say your estate" the guard said as Naruto looked around. "Now I must be going" the guard said as Naruto entered the compound.

IN KONOHA…

Back in Konoha Shizune's day had gone from bad to worse after Anko and Hana had returned and informed her of Naruto entering Whirlpool. "THAT'S IT!" Shizune yelled from behind her mask, causing Anko and Hana to flinch. "You two round up all the members for an emergency meeting. One way or another Naruto Uzumaki will be brought back here and once he is no one will be able to stop us" she said

1¾ of an hour later all the members of the cult had assembled in the cults lecture hall and took their respective seats. After about 15 minute Shizune appeared on the darkened stage behind the podium that was set up on it.

"I have summoned you all hear today to discuss how to deal with one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Shizune said from behind the podium, inciting a few shocked gasps from the girls. "It seems that he has learnt of his family heritage and is at the moment residing in Whirlpool" Shizune said continuing as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Leader-san how is it possible that Whirlpool is still around when it was reportedly destroyed in the last shinobi war?" Hanabi Hyuuga asked which started a murmur thought the assembled crowd.

"The same way the summoning scroll for myths and legends survived; due to the Fourth Hokage sealing them both for protection against people like us" Shizune said as Hinata jumped to her feet in a fit of anger. "LIKE YOU MAYBE BUT SOME OF US WERE FORCED INTO THIS AGAINST OUR WILL!" Hinata spat out, shocking all with how much venom was laced into the sentence.

"I suggest that you watch what you say Hinata-chan less you wish to see your _oh so precious _cousin to like this or worse" Shizune said indignantly as he hit a button on the podium revealing a nude restrained and whimpering Tsunade on stage who was wearing a black dog collar around her neck that was attached to the podium via a chain.

"YOU BITCH" Hinata screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TSUNADE-SAMA!" she said as her temper got the better if her causing her to try and attack Shizune, only to be restrained by Hanabi and Ino. "Please Hinata-chan just do as she says, me and Neji will be fine" Tsunade said as Shizune spoke up. "one more outburst like that and not only will I make Neji suffer but I will remove your ability to talk AND do to you what I have done to Neji and the other male shinobi you know have had done to them" Shizune said as Hanabi and Ino managed to get a livid Hinata to sit down.

After a few moments Hinata had calmed down to a less homicidal mood though she glared daggers at a masked Shizune's before Shizune spoke again. "Now in light of recent information on Naruto I have decided to use one of our test subjects from Operation Convert to try and retrieve him. In the meantime I want you all to prepare for when we get him. That is all" Shizune said as she left the stage with Tsunade.

Once off a familiar voice greeted her. "Well done Shizune-chan. I see my faith in you was not misplaced" the person said. "Thank you Leader-dono" Shizune said with a bow. "As agreed I will give you the more potent version of the drug you're using on Tsunade so she will be your blindly loyal and submissive pet or whatever you call her" the person said, handing Shizune some purple vials to her. "Thank you Leader-dono" Shizune said as she took the vials before tipping the contents of one of the vials down Tsunade's throat.

"Before you go Leader-dono what test subject do you wish for us to use?" Shizune asked. "number 15 and I wonder if they still have a thing for spandex" the person said befor leaving Shizune to lead her 'pet' back to her house.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and kudose to anyone who's worked out who subjest 15 is though I didn't make it very hard lol. And to anyone who thinks they know who the real leader is I await your guesses to see who if anyone gets it right.**


End file.
